


Plaid

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin buys stuff. Bradley’s not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> RPF means just that, fiction.

„There was nothing we could do about it! We left him alone in that shop for about ten minutes and when we came back, the harm was already done.” Angel made an apologetic grimace and shrugged, even though this couldn’t be seen on the other end of the line.

“We tried, we really really tried to talk him out of it, but you know how much he loves it.” Katie almost sounded desperate. “Sorry, Brad.”

With a sigh, Bradley hung up and turned to face Colin, who was modeling his latest acquisitions for him. 

“While the girls were shopping their heads off, I thought I could get a few new shirts, too.”

Bradley just looked and made a non-committed sound. 

Colin turned in front of the mirror and nodded before he reached for the next shirt (one of five, all in different blue, green and grey shades mixed to wonderful plaid patterns) that lay over the back of a chair and put that on. He smiled widely when he saw his reflection. He wasn’t vain, but he was still pleased that all of his hard work at the gym paid off. 

But then he caught Bradley’s look over his shoulder and his smile faltered. “What? Don’t you like it? I thought…you always say that I should show off a bit more. And the sales guy said this shows that I worked out, shoulders, arms and all that…” he trailed off.

When Bradley didn’t say anything, he turned around. Something was seriously off. What had happened over the weekend? It’s just been four days. One of going to San Diego, two at ComicCon, one to shop and come back. Did Bradley…he didn’t want to…

Bradley took a deep breath. “You know I love clothes on you that aren’t as baggy any more. I loved your body before, but I really like what you did to it lately.” His eyes roamed over broad shoulders, arms that had just the right amount of muscles now, a narrow waist and he peeked in the mirror at that well-formed butt that was finally there where there was just…flat…only a year ago. 

When he sighed deeply, Colin paled. Was Bradley really telling him that he didn’t like all that? That he didn’t want this anymore? Was he dumping him?

“Colin, I can’t…”

Oh no, he really was! Why? What had he done? What had gone wrong without him noticing? He’d thought everything was fine. It was just a few days of work apart. And they were on the phone as often as schedules and different time-zones permitted.

Bradley had his eyes fixed on Colin’s chest. “I don’t know how else to say it, so I’ll just confess.”

Confess? What had Bradley done? Had he…he wouldn’t cheat, would he? Colin felt dizzy.

“Cols…,” intense blue eyes turned up and looked at him and Bradley took another deep breath. “I hate plaid.”

For a moment, Colin just stood and stared before he felt a giggle bubbling up. “That’s…that’s all? You hate plaid?” He giggled helplessly for a moment while Bradley just nodded gravely. 

When the giggles had died down, he smiled mischievously. “Then you just might have to pull the offensive pattern off my body, don’t you think?” He winked, turned and made his way to the bedroom.

Bradley shook his head when he saw that little wiggle of the hips. He grinned as he set after Colin, intend on showing him how serious he was about this.


End file.
